dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor practitioners
This is a list of minor humans known to practice magic in the Dresden Files. Alphas Alex In Fool Moon, Alex is an Alpha, described as having watery blue eyes.Fool Moon, ch. 26 Agent Roger Harris injured Alex and Cindy at the Full Moon Garage.Fool Moon, ch. 24-25 In "Something Borrowed", Alex was present at Billy Borden's bachelor party, and was involved in their fight against a ghoul. Being drunk, they susained various injuries; Alex in particular received several gashes on his throat."Something Borrowed" Cindy In Fool Moon, Cindy is an Alpha. She has mousy brown hair.Fool Moon, ch. 26 Cindy and Alex are injured in the fight at the Full Moon Garage by agent Roger Harris while in wolf-form.Fool Moon, ch. 24''Fool Moon, ch. 25 One of them is carried to the wan in a litter made out of Harris's jacket while Tera West carries the other one. Lying on the floor of the van, they are both transformed back to human, while Georgia wraps their wounds in clean bandages and Billy Borden comments that they need to be guarded while the others are off to stop the hexenwolves. Greg In ''Summer Knight, Greg is an Alpha. In Summer Knight, he and Phil are instructed to make a stretcher out of a blanket so that they can carry Karrin Murphy, whose leg is injured, to carry her to safety.Summer Knight, ch. 22 Mitchell In "Something Borrowed", Mitchell is an Alpha. He was present at Billy Borden's bachelor party, and involved in the fight against a ghoul on the way to Borden's place. He broke two teeth when he had hit a wall. Phil In Summer Knight, Phil and Greg are instructed to make a stretcher out of a blanket so that they can carry Karrin Murphy, whose leg is injured, to safety.Summer Knight, ch. 22 Tommy In Fool Moon, Tommy is barely mentioned as an Alpha.Fool Moon, ch. 26 Denarians McKullen In Small Favor, Rosanna mentions McKullen as dead, while Fallen Angels Ordiel and Varthiel are down. Nothing more is known about him.Small Favor, ch. 32 Rasmussen In Death Masks, Rasmussen is a male member of the Order of the Blackened Denarius, and host of the Fallen Angel Ursiel. his appearance is similar to a grizzly bear with six legs, curling rams horns, and four eyes. One pair of the eyes glowed with faint orange light, and the other with green light. He had two rows of serrated, slime-coated teeth. He had a luminous swirling tattoo on his forehead.Death Masks, ch. 5 In 1849, Rasmussen became the host of the Fallen Angel Ursiel, when he was on his way to California, presumably to pan for gold.Death Masks, ch. 7 He was later killed in a fight against all three Knights of the Cross. Michael Carpenter dealt the killing blow. Harry Dresden accidentally soulgazed Rasmussen, and determined that he was a prisoner in his own soul. He was one of the poor people who had their free will gradually stripped away from them by their Fallen.Death Masks, ch. 6 White Council Bluebeard In Summer Knight, Bluebeard is a member of the White Council, with bristling white eyebrows and a bushy blue beard, and his balding scalp was covered in flowing blue tattoos, prompting Harry Dresden to nickname him this way. He is present at the meeting of the White Council in Summer Knight, sitting near Ebenezar McCoy and Harry Dresden. During the call for nominating the new Senior Council member to replace the deceased Simon Pietrovich, Bluebeard informs the Council of Wizard Luciozzi's absence due to being on a sabbatical.Summer Knight, ch. 5 Canuck In "AAAA Wizardry", Canuck is a Warden of the White Council Harry Dresden mentions when teaching a group of trainee Wardens the importance of understanding human behavior."AAAA Wizardry" Gomez In Summer Knight, Gomez is one of the White Council wizards called up from the registry for a replacement for the deceased Simon Pietrovich on the Senior Council. Gomez can't comment on the offer of nomination, since he is absent, sleeping off a potion. Ilyana In "AAAA Wizardry", Ilyana is a young warden trainee warden of the White Council, with ice-blue eyes and very pale skin, speaking English with a Russian accent. She was among the students Harry Dresden taught about how to be a warden."AAAA Wizardry" Kostikos In Small Favor, Kostikos is one of two young wardens in a group staying with Anastasia Luccio at Murphy's house.Small Favor, ch. 46 Kowalski In Dead Beat, Kowalski is a male warden of the White Council, a trainee recruited to fight the Heirs of Kemmler and stop the Darkhallow, due to a sudden serious shortage of wardens due to The War. He was a blocky young man with distant, haunted eyes. Dead Beat, ch. 30''Dead Beat, ch. 31 Kowalski is a young Warden trainee, along with Warden Yuki Yoshimo, fighting under Anastasia Luccio's command. He met Harry Dresden at the meeting at McAnally's Pub. He fought zombies with the other WardensDead Beat, ch. 39 and was killed by Specters called by the Corpsetaker.Dead Beat, ch. 40 Luciozzi In ''Summer Knight, Luciozzi is a member of the White Council. He was one of the wizards called up from the registry in order of seniority when the White Council searched for a candidate to replace the deceased Simon Pietrovich on the Senior Council. Luciozzi could not comment on the offer of nomination, as he or she was absent at the time, being, according to "Bluebeard", on a sabbatical.Summer Knight, ch. 5 Lucky Lucky is a young Warden of Asian descent, on Ancient Mai's personal staff. In Summer Knight, he almost froze to death trying to get word to Queen Mab.Summer Knight, ch. 6 In Turn Coat, Harry Dresden remembers him from the previous incident, while waiting to be allowed to talk to wizard Listens to Wind. Lucky has broken his ankle, and has to stay behind rather than go after Donald Morgan like the others, incident which earns him the nickname of "Lucky".Turn Coat, ch. 15 MacFee In Changes, MacFee is a witch who attends the switchboard at White Council headquarters. She is a matronly-looking woman with brown and iron grey hair. She could be anywhere from 45 to two hundred years old. She looked harried, manning an old switchboard with several holes and plugs. She wore ancient headphones and spoke into an old radio microphone. When she saw Harry Dresden and Molly Carpenter, she tensed up and backed away, like most of the older wizards who regarded Dresden as a sociopath.Changes, ch. 6 MacFee is the only person Harry Dresden and Molly Carpenter found other than at the checkpoints. When they find her in administration on an old switchboard. Dresden asks where everyone is. Macfee impatiently answers that everyone is in the Senior Council Residence Hall to witness Duchess Arianna Ortega present as an ambassador plenipotentiary. Ortega is at HQ to change the cease-fire into genuine peace, being sent to ask for terms. McKenzie In "AAAA Wizardry", McKenzie is a young Warden trainee with a penchant of jokes eliciting Harry Dresden's reaction during class."AAAA Wizardry" Montjoy In Summer Knight, Montjoy is a White Council wizards called up from the registry as a replacement for the deceased Simon Pietrovich on the Senior Council. Montjoy could not comment on the offer of nomination, as he was, according to Martha Liberty, on a research trip in the Yucatán. Simmons In Turn Coat, Simmons is a male Warden. Simmons and Thorsen are the Wardens finding Donald Morgan with a bloody dagger in his hand next to Aleron LaFortier's body.Turn Coat, ch. 2 Thorsen In Turn Coat, Thorsen is a wizard leading a cadre of wardens at the White Council headquarters.Turn Coat, ch. 48 Thorsen and Simmons are the Wardens finding Morgan with a bloody dagger in his hand next to Aleron LaFortier's body.Turn Coat, ch. 2 The Merlin telepathically communicates to Warden Dresden that Thorsen and his cadre are on their way to back him up, already giving chase, in his apprehension of Samuel Peabody. Thorsen catches up to Dresden and Peabody after Morgan killed Peabody—three minutes later Morgan died. He tries to revive him, but it's too late. They make no attempt to revive Peabody.Turn Coat, ch. 49 Trailman Twins In White Night, the Trailman Twins were two sixteen-year-old warden trainees from Camp Kaboom. Carlos Ramirez called them the Terrible Twosome, and states that they had a gift for evocation, making them indispensable to the Wardens.White Night, ch. 22 They were fraternal twins: brother Terry, and sister Tina.White Night, ch. 23 Carlos Ramirez tells Harry Dresden that they were up next for some training exercise. After breakfast, ghouls attack, there is firing from the ridge, Dresden gets the sniper. Ramirez reports that the Trailman Twins were taken. They were heading upslope for the lesson, perhaps to show off. Dresden questions the two prisoner ghouls who tell him which cave to look in. Dresden and Ramirez rush there, but they arrive too late, both kids have been killed. By the state of his knuckles, Terry had died fighting. Dresden burns the responsible ghoul with Hellfire. Warden from Bremen In Turn Coat, this warden informs Harry Dresden that the German title of Samuel Peabody's Die Lied der Erlking is grammatically incorrect.Turn Coat, ch. 17 Warlocks Austin In "Zoo Day", Austin is a male warlock in his early-to-mid teens, just come in his powers. His magical powers have awakened a few months earlier, with an emphasis on Summoning. Not having had any explanation or teaching, he's been on the run since then, disheveled, dirty and hungry. He is confronted by Harry Dresden and shown the existence of other practitioners who can teach him what he needs to know. He accepts Dresden's help."Zoo Day" Golem's master In "Down Town", the Golem's master is a male warlock. As yet unnamed, short, squat, rotund, he has white hair and a bushy Father Christmassy beard. He muses about the situation on Chicago's streets - cold, chaotic, full of pain, lust and excitement, just waiting to be harnessed at his command. In order to do so, he sacrifices Sam Fogle, and a laundromat owner, both of which fail, something he can't accept in his quest to impose order on chaos."Down Town" Gregor In Proven Guilty, Gregor was mentioned as the male leader of a small coven Charity Carpenter joined when she fell in with him when first found her magic as a teen and young woman. Gregor resented the White Council and their Wardens warning him and his little group of misfits to heed the rules of Magic or risk execution. He went on to teach them forbidden things on the darker side of magic. Several of his students started to vanish one by one. Charity realized why; he was exchanging them for power. Gregor realised she knew and chained her to a pole as an offering for the dragon Siriothrax in exchange for more magical power. Michael Carpenter rescues her, slaying the Dragon.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 Page, Alexander In "A Fistful of Warlocks", Alexander Page was a plump, lemon-faced young man, warlock and necromancer, associated with Heinrich Kemmler. He is a member of the Thule Society."A Fistful of Warlocks" Page is on the run from Anastasia Luccio, who catches up with him in Dodge City. He takes part in a necromantic ritual by which a number of zombies are revived to fight her and her small team. Stygian Sister In Backup, a Stygian Sister has kidnapped a child to lure Harry Dresden after her. Venator Thomas Raith chases her down and kills her before she can achieve her ultimate purpose, that is to get Dresden to provide her with the Lexicon Malos book."Backup" Other practitioners Ash, Anna In White Night, Anna Ash is the leader of Ordo Lebes.White Night, ch. 5 During Harry Dresden's investigation about murdered magic practitioners, McAnally slipped him a note with Anna's name and the name of her group: Ordo Lebes, and their meeting time.White Night, ch. 4 Dresden and Murphy met with the Ordo, learning that as many as twenty practitioners, group members and indipendents have been killed or gone missing. Some of them have been seen with a tall man in a Grey Cloak, others with a handsome dark-haired man with grey eyes and pale skin, matching Thomas Raith's description.White Night, ch. 6 Bock, Artemis Artemis Bock is the owner of Bock Ordered Books, an occult bookstore, largely to provide for his family. Despite checks by the Wardens, he manages to procure some rare, hard to find, or banned books. 'The Cage' is a section of his store that holds a majority of these. Some of his store items are not cheap and, according to Harry Dresden, cost a large portion of his rent. In Dead Beat, he bans Dresden from entering the premise, however, due to his personal respect for the man, allows him to continue buying books via a telephone call and house visits. His bookstore is located near the college campus in a somewhat bad part of town. He appears to know Billy Borden. In Aftermath, William Borden mentions him as a source of the information that half a dozen people disappearing in the day and a half before the kidnapping of Georgia and Andi Macklin.Aftermath Boz In Ghost Story, Boz is a Big Hood, and Corpsetaker's henchman. He was tormented by wraiths for an extended period of time, which boiled his brain, making him more like a crazed beast. He had a psychic stench on him that carried into the spirit world. His "humanity had long since begun to fester and rot. He radiated a "physical and psychic power full of rot and corruption and rage and endless hungers". A huge man, Harry Dresden called him a "human garbage truck" and a "man mountain". He was crusted with thick filth, his eyes were like dull stones under his hood.Ghost Story, ch. 47 Boz climbed out of the wraith pit in the Big Hoods hideout when Corpsetaker ordered him to kill Mortimer Lindquist tied to an apparatus over the pit of wraiths. Harry Dresden uses his memories of being alive, the small details and sensations of life, to manifest an defeat him, still alive and tied up. Later, he was taken away by EMTs.Ghost Story, ch. 50 Casselli, Maria In White Night, Maria Casselli was a 23 years old female practitioner, married and with a younger sister. She Casselli commits suicide in a hotel room, downing thirty pills of Valium and a bottle of drain cleaner.White Night, ch. 3 Etienne the Enchanter In Fool Moon, Etienne the Enchanter is mentioned as a male wizard living living in France during the Middle Ages. He is remembered for binding an air spirit to a human skull, de facto creating Bob for and coining the term loup-garou for one of the lupine theriomorph types. He was burned at the stake.Fool Moon, ch. 7 Ivy's mother In Small Favor, Ivy's mother was briefly the Archive and died at age seventeen. Her own mother died in a freak car accident. She was in love, and pregnant. According to Anastasia Luccio, she hated her mother for "cursing" her with the Archive and her daughter for still being free of it; she therefore killed herself rather than carry the burden. Jared Kincaid worked for her mother, and she confided in him, though they weren't in love with.Small Favor, ch. 46 Moskowitz, Pauline In White Night, Pauline Moskowitz was a female human practitioner, which Waldo Butters mentions Moskowitz as thirtynine years old, married, with two children and two dogs.White Night, ch. 3 She disappears a Friday night, to be found dead next Saturday night in a bathtub. Both wrists are slashed, with their tendons cut; Waldo Butters indicates the impossibility of her doing it herself. Naujia In "Cold Case", Naujia is a human female with a generous helping of Native American blood and is capable to shapeshift to a cormorant.Cormorant - wikipedia She is angry with Molly Carpenter, for appearing in the middle of a funeral."Cold Case" Nothing In Aftermath, Nothing is a male Fomor servitor. Apparently unbothered by the October chill, he's at least 7'4" tall, heavily muscled, with an athlete's carriage, sled-dog blue-white eyes, and a basso voice. When Murphy comments he's not human, he admits he no longer is; he is in fact gilled. Nothing waits for Karrin Murphy sitting on a swing in Buttercup Park and politely bows from the waist when she approaches him and deals with her the consignment of Andi Macklin and Billy Borden. Afterwards, she follows him to the warehouse where the Fomor's prisoners are kept before being shipped to unknown destinations. Paranoid Gary Paranoid Gary is a male human practitioner. In Cold Days, he provides Harry Dresden's team intelligence about boat rentals have increased four hundred percent the day that Demonreach is attacked.Cold Days, ch. 38 In Skin Game, he provides Karrin Murphy and Harry Dresden pictures showing Sanya fighting Magog and Shaggy Feathers among the ruins of a nuclear power plants in Iran. According to Dresden, Polonius Lartessa is also there.Skin Game, ch. 24 Simpson, Nathan In Ghost Story, Nathan Simpson is mentioned as one of the two members of the Chicago Paranet to have died. Without Harry Dresden in town, Chicago became dangerous again''Ghost Story, ch. 10, and Simpson was killed by a ghoul. Billy Borden said he "settled his account," probably by killing the ghoul.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Tam Lin In ''Cold Days, Mab mentions Tam LinTam Lin - wikipedia as the last person capable to stand up to her courtiers before Harry Dresden.Cold Days, ch. 7 ThreeEye junkie In "Storm Front" graphic novel, he attacks Harry Dresden in his home, but is rapidly subdued and arrested."Storm Front" graphic novel Ukrainian shapeshifting guru In White Night, Harry Dresden mention a semiimmortal shapeshifting guru as signatory of the Unseelie Accords.White Night, ch. 43 Yardly family In "AAAA Wizardry", the Yardly family lives in Peculiar. Megan Yardly is a female practitioner, with three children, Kat, Joey and Tamara. She is referenced by her brother Benjamin as a person who has had it rough lately, but whose judgement can be trusted."AAAA Wizardry" Benjamin Yardly is a police Detective Lieutenant. Of average height, with black hair cut in a short brush, and dressed in a business suit, he is described as a guy who solves his problems with a ferocious focus, a mulish determination, and no nonsense along the way. Charged with meeting Harry Dresden, he is very suspicious of the latter, but defers to his sister's judgement. He is also terrified by the situation he finds himself in. Kat Yardly is Megan's eldest daughter and a practitioner on her own right. She is discovered to be a sensitive and an empath, broadcasting her fears and traumas which her siblings pick up. Joey Yardly is Megan's middle son. He reacts to his oldest sister's psychic broadcasting and is traumatized in result. Tamara Yardly is Megan's youngest daughter. Like her brother, she is traumatized by her oldest sister's psychic broadcasting. Notes References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:A Fistful of Warlocks Category:Welcome to the Jungle Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:I Was a Teenage Bigfoot Category:War Cry Category:Something Borrowed Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Down Town Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Heorot Category:Small Favor Category:Backup Category:Wild Card Category:Dog Men Category:Day Off Category:The Warrior Category:Curses Category:Last Call Category:Turn Coat Category:Bigfoot on Campus Category:Even Hand Category:Love Hurts Category:Ghost Story Category:Changes Category:Aftermath Category:Bombshells Category:Cold Case Category:Day One Category:Jury Duty Category:Zoo Day Category:Monsters